Room Seventeen
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: UA. En la suite número 17 de un motel en medio de Tokio sucedía algo muy particular. Dos matrimonios eran claramente adulterados y traicionados cuando él y ella se encontraban para hacer algo muy particular...follar. GaaMatsu. One-Shoot. Para Matsuri96.


**Disclaimer:** Propiedad de Kishimoto. Si, así se llama mi vecino.

**Pareja:** Gaara/Matsuri.

**Advertencias:** UA.

**Tipo:** One-Shoot. Sin continuación.

**Dedicatoria:** A _Matsuri96_, quien me pidió una historia desde el foro Gaarafan. Y mucho tiempo después, traigo su pedido. Espero que lo estés leyendo, va solo para ti, si puedes dejarme un review me harías muy feliz. Aún así, me siento alagada de que digas que eres fan de mis escritos, me haces sentir de lo mas chachi.

* * *

~.

**Room Seventeen**

Gira sobre la cama, descolgando las piernas para dejarlas caer tocando el suelo mientras permanece sentada en esta. Recorre el lado de la habitación que le es visible en busca de su ropa mientras se pasa ambas manos por el cabello. Escucha la respiración masculina tras ella y no puede evitar sonreír levemente. No importa cuántas veces suceda, siempre se siente mucho mejor que la vez anterior así esta endemoniadamente mal. Se agacha a recoger las prendas que están en el piso mientras la sonrisa permanece intacta sobre su rostro relajado.

— ¿Qué le dirás cuando pregunte por ti? Va a querer saber dónde estabas —la voz casual le llega desde la espalda, al lado contrario a la cama. El sonido que hace la tela de la camisa cuando pasa los brazos por las mangas llega hasta sus oídos. No sabe si en verdad le importa o solo pregunta por preguntar. _Por poner la charla tras la acción_.

—No sé.

La mujer se incorpora para mirarlo de frente. Los ojos zafiro le regresan la mirada con parsimonia y algo más allá muy oculto. Ladea la cabeza aun con la misma duda. Quiere que le responda y no va a repetirlo dos veces.

—En serio Gaara, no sé —insiste mientras se encoge de hombros y toma la falda del suelo para pasar ambas piernas y subirla con suavidad.

El pelirrojo chasquea la lengua y se deja la camisa a medio abotonar.

—Pues que mal.

Matsuri lo recorre con la mirada de arriba abajo. "Cabrón" piensa enseguida permitiéndose detallar su anatomía una vez más. _Como si el hecho de haberla visto toda la tarde no le bastase_. Pero era simplemente irresistible: cabello desordenado, bóxer lo suficientemente ajustado como para dar una buena idea de lo que se escondía tras la tela pero dejándole algo a la imaginación y camisa abierta a la mitad de forma casual. Porque Gaara esta jodidísimamente bueno. Como para comérselo, _de nuevo_.

— ¿Qué miras? —pregunta en tono divertido mientras abotona los puños al final de las mangas. A su vez se pregunta donde podrán haber quedado sus cigarrillos y su encendedor. Por la forma como ella le había sacado el pantalón podrían haber caído en cualquier parte. Si se perdían implicaría un gasto adicional además de tener que pagar las dos horas de motel.

—Lo bien que se te ve la mano izquierda sin ese pedazo de metal en ella —comenta girando de nuevo en busca de su blusa.

¿Cómo fue que pasó? ¿Desde qué momento había decidido dejar atrás todos los valores y el sentido común por sesiones a veces rápidas y otras cortas de placer carnal?

No importa. Lo hecho estaba hecho y echarse para atrás no tendría ton ni son.

Gaara forma una sonrisa torcida de lado mientras la recorre con la mirada. Semidesnuda, lista, dispuesta a lo mismo que él y con una curva al final de la cadera que podría ser clasificada como "deliciosa". Justo como habría querido que fuese la mujer que lo acompañase el resto de la vida. Pero simplemente la vida no te da lo que deseas solo y porque sí. Así que debía conformarse con lo que tenía en casa y satisfacerse con lo que querría que hubiera en ella.

—Pues que mal no poder decirlo mismo —responde mientras abotona y sube la cremallera del pantalón negro y semi formal—. Porque el descaro de algunas llega a tanto que ni siquiera se deshacen de la argolla de matrimonio a la hora de engañar a su esposo…

Ella sonríe regresándose y permitiéndose reír al ver que le había roto parte del bolsillo del pantalón.

— ¿Para qué se me pierda y tenga que inventar una escusa vana como tuviste que hacer tú? —regresa de forma retorica mientras busca todas las pulseras que tenía puestas cuando había llegado. Debía asegurarse de ponerlas en el mismo orden cronológico para no levantar ni la más mínima sospecha—. Soy más lista que eso señor Sabaku No Gaara.

—Ah claro, ahora nos ponemos formales. Hace solo diez minutos era "¡Dios, como lo haces de bien!"

—Estoy siendo sarcástica.

—Y yo estoy siendo irónico.

En la suite número 17 de un motel en medio de Tokio sucedía algo muy particular. Dos matrimonios eran claramente adulterados y traicionados cuando él y ella se encontraban para hacer algo muy particular…_follar_. No había otra forma más simple para explicarlo, a menos que se dijera de la forma como a Kankuro le gustaba decir desde cuando se había enterado en qué gastaba el tiempo su hermano menor cuando se desparecía. "Van al motel más discreto que conocen a cachonear." Y si, era justo lo que ellos dos hacían cada vez que se encontraban. Montarle cachos a su respectiva pareja de la forma más vil y baja que podría conocerse.

— ¿A qué hora llegará Sasori de trabar? —el Sabaku la mira terminando de arreglarse.

—No estoy segura…de todas formas, no es que me importe.

—Señora Akasuna no Matsuri, eso de no estar pendiente del marido suena de lo más irresponsable —dice Gaara de forma sardónica mientras se pasa una mano entre los mechones color fuego.

—Pues buena hora de notar que soy irresponsable —comenta sacándole la lengua de forma infantil mientras se pone la pañoleta que traía en el cuello—. Además fuera de mi casa dejo el "señora" junto al apellido agregado.

— ¿A que estaría mejor tener el Sabaku No?

—No sé, pregúntale a Sakura. Ella es el que lo trae encima —contraataca con astucia. Nunca algo se había salido tanto de su control. Intentar contener lo que sentía cada vez que recibía una llamada del hombre frente a ella dándole solo un lugar y una hora sería como intentar detener la lluvia con la manos. Implacable, impredecible, necesario y refrescante. Justo eso era Sabaku No Gaara, la persona con quien se acostaba desde hacía dos años seguidos.

"Porque una buena ración de sexo no le hace mal a nadie"

Citarlo textualmente en su cabeza siempre le hace sonreír. Pero recordar la forma como traza sus dedos sobre su piel, como delinea su cuerpo y susurra en su oído, como mordía su labio inferior justo antes de entrar en su cuerpo le hacía sentirse simplemente feliz. Porque más allá de ser una especie de amante tenía muy claro lo que Gaara significaba para ella; sabía qué era aquello que se arremolinaba en la boca del estomago cuando le vía; lo que eran esas estúpidas mariposas revoloteando cuando le tomaba de la cintura sin pedir permiso.

Era ir más profundo del hecho de ver como escondía el anillo de matrimonio en un bolsillo cada vez que se encontraban, y como fingía dejarlo pasar. Haberlo conocido chocando con él en una calle y haber sentido una corriente pasar por la espalda al juntar sus ojos. Ya estaba casada, él lo estaba por su parte, pero refrenarse entonces no había sido una opción. Porque había estado mal desde la primera vez, pero ese sabor en su piel, azufre revuelto con miel…ese vacío que se llenaba cuando podía estar a su lado, no la habían dejado abandonarlo.

La cuestión recaía en que no sabía como la veía él desde su punto de vista. ¿Una amiga? ¿Una prostituta? ¿Algo más importante que la castaña para montarla y sentir algo de compañía?

— ¿Te arrepientes acaso? —irrumpe el silencio con su voz aparentemente carente de emociones que le encanta escuchar.

—Estamos de lo más preguntones el día de hoy.

—Respóndeme.

—Para un mal como tú no hay un cuerpo que aguante —Matsuri se sienta en la cama y cruza una pierna mirándolo. Lo que había empezando entre ellos dos no terminaría. "Aún no" se dice sin apartar su mirada.

Gaara prende un cigarrillo y se lo lleva hasta los labios. Aspira una buena cantidad de nicotina antes de soltar el humo en dirección al claro letrero que indica "Prohibido Fumar". Ella niega con la cabeza, el de orbes aguamarina solo fuma por el simple hecho de que su esposa lo detesta.

No es que tropezara con una piedra una y otra vez en todos sus encuentros, era que alcanzaba la felicidad por cortos momentos.

—Creo que mi pregunta no fue suficientemente clara ¿o sí?

—En materia de hombres soy una experta en repetir mis errores —lo pica con maligna diversión mientras lo ve fruncir el ceño.

—No me compares con Sasori.

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Soy mucho mejor que tú estúpido esposo.

Matsuri baja la mirada. No tiene una idea de cuan mejor es que el Akasuna, incluso, tiene una mejor acogida en su corazón. Detalle que nunca le ha dicho.

—No hay ceguera peor que no querer mirar —comenta sacándose el cigarrillo de los labios y tendiéndose en la cama—. Ambos sabemos lo que ocurre ¿no?

Sin necesidad de muchas palabras, como siempre, Gaara sabe exactamente lo que pasa por su mente. Alza los ojos y una media sonrisa se abre paso entre sus labios. Se escapaba de su control, no era solo ella, no era solo él. Era algo que simplemente los envolvía a los dos.

—Se siente tan bien todo lo que es malo —se inclina para rozar sus labios mientras Gaara hunde ambas manos entre su largo cabello—. Y contigo nunca es suficiente…

—Ya sé lo que quieres de mí, no hay que ser muy evidente —responde antes de unir sus labios de nuevo. Las lenguas se buscan mientras las manos se recorren. La luz de varios colores provenientes del vitral que compone la única ventana crea un agradable ambiente bohemio mientras las prendas van de nuevo fuera de ambos cuerpos.

Lo hecho estaba hecho, definitivamente tropezaría con Sabaku No Gaara las veces que fuera necesario para sentirlo siempre presente.

* * *

**Notas:** Inspirado en la canción "Lo hecho está hecho" de Shakira. La letra le pertenece, yo solo tomé la misma para inspirarme. Solo quisiera aclarar que la historia no va tener ningún tipo de continuación, solo por si se lo preguntaban. Por algo es un One-Shoot.

**Sobre el One:** Gaara & Matsuri juntos incluso cuando están casados, ¿a qué molan? Me gusta desarrollarlos en otro tiempo y espacio. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, en especial tú _Matsuri96_.

"_Por cada vez que me dejas un review yo sonrío."_

_(¿Smile?)_


End file.
